


Señor Mustachio

by Nabbla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien with moustaches and beards, F/M, Gen, billboards, moustaches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabbla/pseuds/Nabbla
Summary: Overnight someone has been drawing moustaches and beards on Adrien's face. Or more precisely on his face that was on billboards.While Adrien is quite relaxed about the whole ordeal Ladybug is determined to find the culprit.





	Señor Mustachio

**Author's Note:**

> This work had been inspired by the Episode 10 of Season1 when Sabrina is drawing with a red sharpie on Chloe's poster of Adrien.
> 
> Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over night a few Billboards with Adrien's face started to sport a new facial feature. A moustache.

Paris. The city of love. The Eiffel tower, Sacré-Coeur, The Louvre, Notre-Dame, The Arc de Triomphe.  
The cafes to enjoy the view on them and the beautiful buildings around.

Paris. City of fashion. The designers who made their name here can make it everywhere.

And one of them was Gabriel Agreste. He was one of the most present designers there. His designs were seen on many billboards around the city.  
He was also the father of Adrien Agreste, his top model and the face of the brand.  
As a result Adrien’s beautiful face could be seen everywhere around the city. And on one or two occasions someone would draw on his beautiful face, these were nearly immediately replaced with new ones. But what happened the last time was a little too over the top.

When Adrien arrived at school in the morning he was greeted by Nino. Normally Nino would greet him with a fist bump, but that morning Nino shoved his phone in Adrien’s face.

“Look dude what they did to your face!” shouted Nino.

On Nino’s phone was a video of the morning news. Or at this moment paused as it displayed a footage of a moustache drawn on Adrien’s face. It had a light brown colour and looked as if a caterpillar was laying on his upper lip.

“So? What is so shocking about it that they are bringing it in the news? This is not the first time someone draw on my face.” Adrien asked casually.

“Why they’re talking about this is because it wasn’t just this one. On about eleven billboards a moustache or beard was drawn on your face over night!” Nino exclaimed.

Adrien just shrugged, “So? Still doesn’t seem so special to me.”

“Yeah, the reason why this is special is because your Dad is furious. He wants all the posters to be replaced with new ones at once!”

Adrien chuckled, “So the reason that it’s such a big deal is that my father is angry?”

“Not just angry, dude. Furious! He wants the culprit caught and brought to justice.”

“He is just overreacting. I think that he’s just making a big fuss about it and it’s nothing serious. Billboards happen to be drawn on all the time.”

Nino looked at Adrien seriously, “And you seem to be a bit too calm about the whole ordeal.” He started smirking, “Care to tell me something?”

Adrien stayed calm, “Yes, Alya has arrived and she seems to want to talk about something.”

“Guys!” Alya shouted, “Have you seen the news this morning?”

“Good morning to you, too, Alya.” Adrien greeted her, “And yes, we have already seen them.”

“Hey Als, don’t you think that this mister here is a little bit too calm for this situation?” Nino asked Alya.

“Yes. He definitively is.” Alya looked at him scrutinisely.

At that moment Adrien was saved literally by the bell when the first warning bell rang.

“We should get to class before we’re late.”, suggested Adrien, “ I don’t want be late.”

“What about Mari?” Nino wondered.

“She’s probably late like usual.”

And with that the three started their way to class. Adrien being two steps ahead of them as if he was trying to avoid them.

When the three settled into their respective seats Madame Bustier was already arriving deciding to start class two minutes earlier today as she had seen that all students had arrived safe for Marinette.

When Mme Bustier came to the letter D on roll call the door burst open and a panting Marinette entered the classroom.

“Sorry that I’m late. There was a cat yesterday night that kept me awake a-"

Mme Bustier interrupted her, “It’s ok. If you would be so kind and take your seat so we can start. Thank you.” It wasn’t rare that Marinette came late to class especially in the morning.

With an apologetic smile Marinette took her seat. “What did I miss? Why is Mme Bustier already here?” she whispered to Alya.

“Nothing much. Mme Bustier just decided to start a little earlier today as all of us were already here.”, at that she smirked at Marinette who slightly blushed in return, “But beside that, someone draw moustaches and beards on billboards with Adrien’s face on them.”

“Moustaches?” Marinette asked irritated.

“Yes. Around eleven in the city. Adrien's dad is furious. It has been on the news this morning. But I guess someone didn’t have enough time this morning foe the news.”, Alya whispered back.

Before Marinette could say something else Mme Bustier asked them, “Is there something that important that it can’t wait until break?”

“No, Mme Bustier.”, the two answered. And with that they had to wait until break if they wanted to discuss it in peace.

“So what is this with the Moustaches?”, asked Marinette when break finally came. She sat beside Alya on a bench. The two were accompanied by Nino and Adrien. With Nino sitting next to Alya and Marinette and Adrien sitting on the outer sites.

“Apparently someone had drawn Moustaches on the Agreste Billboards with Adrien’s face on them. So now he’s sporting light brown moustaches and beards on them.”, explained Nino to Marinette.

“And father wants the culprit to be caught and brought to justice.”, added Adrien with a sigh.

“Although", started Alya, “some of these seem to be inspired by modern beards, sorry to say this Adrien, but they still look ridiculous on you.”

“Can I see some of these?”, Marinette asked timidly.

“Of course! I forgot that you still haven’t seen them.” Said Alya and searched up some of the images the news showed that morning. “Here. Take your time.” She knew that Marinette needed more time because she would probably end up admiring Adrien’s face too long.

“Thank you.” As Marinette looked at the images of the billboard with Adrien’s face on them she noticed why all these moustaches and beards seemed so out of place. It was because the brown that was used was still a shade or two too dark to look natural.

When Marinette said that Adrien started laughing, “Trust the designer too notice such a thing.”

“Now that you said it. It really is the wrong colour.” Alya said, “ Maybe that’s why they all seem so wrong?”, she wondered.

“But there is nothing we can change about it. I think it was only a one time thing and won’t happen again. So can we leave it at that?”, Adrien pleaded.

“Oooh, is there someone feeling a little uneasy?”, Alya teased him. “Ok there has been this new...”

And with that the topic had been left until Marinette was at home and alone in her room with Tikki.

“Do you have any idea why someone would do this?”, Marinette asked her kwami.

“What do you mean, Marinette?”

“I mean why would someone draw moustaches and beards on Adrien’s face?!”

“It was most likely just a joke and Adrien is right. It won’t happen again.”, the kwami tried to calm her chosen down.

“You’re right. It was probably just a one time thing and won’t happen again.”

Marinette didn’t know how wrong she would be.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part should be up soon


End file.
